Strangers In The Night
by SirenWarren09
Summary: Sam meets a mysterious but beautiful woman while working an old murder case with Dean. But the woman is not what she seems. And possibly this murder case could be more dangerous than he thought. And can Sam handle both this woman and this case?
1. New Stranger

Sam sat on a bar stool, reading through his father's journal. He usually did, just to keep himself studied. Dean was sitting beside him, chatting up some blond haired girl with a dress that was waay too tight for her. She was a curvy little thing but the dress was like a latex skirt for a twelve year old. . . . That thought made Sam shiver. Because unfortunately latex skirts for twelve year olds existed. Sam shook his head to be rid of the thought and then the girl's giggle hit his ears. It was high pitched and irritating. He looked over at Dean,"Hey, Dean. You mind?"

"Not at all, Sammy," Dean grinned at the woman before him.

Sam rolled his eyes,"Dean, we're working. Can't you keep a leash on it for a few nights?" They were in Chicago, Illinois now. They'd been ask to solve the murder of a lounge singer that worked in the club they were sitting in right now. She'd been brutally stabbed to death at the age of twenty six. . . About seventy years ago.

The legend was that on August 10th, 1943, in the Blue Velvet Lounge, South Chicago Illinois, a young woman who had worked as a singer for the club had been brutally murdered by her demon lover for cheating on him with a mysterious stranger who had drifted into town. She'd been slaughtered on the very stage she graced with her voice. Who her demon lover was and who the mysterious man was, no one seemed to know.

It was just a legend with nameless entities as the main characters. But every year, on August 10th, things people hear screaming and crying coming from the club while it's closed. The terrified cries of a young woman, begging. And then when people rush in, for a moment, they see a man with black eyes and a bloodied female corpse on the floor. But then they blink and the scene is gone. No blood. No bodies. No man.

But this year, the seventieth anniversary, and more than just some screams and a flash of a grizzly scene were happening. It was actually May, but people were now getting hurt. Chandeliers dropping on people, windows shattering, liquor bottles, too. People would get pushed down stairs or hit by falling objects, or when the glass of a window or bottle broke, it lodged into people's eyes and skin. In one incident a large shard of a mirror had launched itself into a patron's throat. So, here Sam and Dean were. In what used to be the Blue Velvet Lounge and was now The Bumper Bar. One of the dumbest names Sam had ever heard.

"OR you could try letting go of your leash," Dean said and stood up,"I'm going to talk with Madison in a more private area." He walked off with an arm around the girl.

Sam shook his head and continued reading.

After a minute, he smiled, hearing the song "All The Way" by Frank Sinatra come on the jukebox. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Care to dance?" A gentle female voice with a hint of a southern accent asked from behind Sam. He turned and looked. There stood a porcelain skinned woman with a curvy figure. She had long, raven colored hair and emerald eyes, her lips as red as the dress she wore, which was a vintage dress that hugged her curves gently and not too tightly. It had a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves, reaching her mid calf.

"Uhm. ." He looked on both sides of him. "You mean me?"

"Well, of course. Who else would I be speaking to?" She smiled at him. Her smile was very sweet and warm.

He blinked,"I uh. . I dunno. I'm not very. . I'm no good at dancing. ."

"Well, I can help you." She held out her hand to him. "I'm Eva."

"Sam," He shook her hand. She pulled him out of his seat gently. Sam kind of smiled. The girl was a bit persistent. "Nice to meet you, Eva."

"Nice to meet you, too, Sam," Eva led him to the dance floor and began dancing with him. It was slow and gentle. It was nice to have someone dance with him. And not grind on his crotch. She genuinely wanted to dance. And Sam didn't need to worry about gyrating to some awkward rap song.

Eva moved fluidly and Sam could not help but notice how beautiful she was. She lit up when she danced. When another Sinatra song came on, her eyes became dreamy. "It's so nice to just dance with someone. No grabby hands, no trying to be erotic. Just to dance and enjoy dancing and some good music."

Sam smiled,"Yeah. . You're right, it is. I don't usually. Most women I meet are more concerned with getting me har-" He cleared his throat,"Uhm. . With being sexual. So, to just enjoy company and have fun without the-"

"Maddening sexual tension that builds and builds until you feel like your body might light on fire. ." Eva said the blushed,"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. . "

Sam stared for a second then smiled,"Yeah that. Not dealing with that is nice."

After a few more dances, they sat down, smiling and laughing. Sam ordered a beer then looked at Eva,"Want a drink?"

"Oh no, thank you," She moved some hair behind her ear,"I'm not a drinker."

Sam nodded and sipped his beer. "So, where are you from?"

"New Orleans," She smiled and crossed her legs, one over the other,"My father was a musician there, momma was dressmaker."

"Really? What music?"

"Jazz. Blues. All of it. He always taught to appreciate music, brought me up with a love of all things melodic," Her eyes were glazed with a look of remembering. A soft smile. "He was my best friend for many years. . "

Sam nodded, loving her smile,"How'd you end up in Chicago?"

"Momma got very sick. . When she passed, Daddy sold our house and moved us up here. He said New Orleans had too many memories. Too much pain. So when we came here, it was a fresh start for him as a musician. And for me. . ." The smile on her face faded,"Then he died. Drinkin'. . He never stopped bein' my daddy but the loss of so much. . Momma, our home in New Orleans. . Everything he lost. . It just was too much for him. I watched him kill himself slowly."

Sam set his beer down, suddenly feeling like he would never look at beer the same way again. "I'm sorry. . . I lost my mom when I was a baby in a fire. . Then my dad was murdered not too long ago. All I've got is my older brother."

"Was that the charmin' dark haired boy with you before I came over?"

"Yeah. . It was. ." Sam sighed. Great. She liked Dean.

"He's an idiot," She chuckled softly,"That girl he's messing around with has been with every man in this bar."

Sam nodded,"My brother normally is an idiot when it comes to women. But he's not a bad guy." An Etta James song came over the speakers and he smiled,"Etta James. . Love her. Sinatra, too."

"Dean Martin, Billy Holiday, Ella Fitzgerald. . All greats," Eva looked at Sam,"You love old music, don't you?"

"Yeah." He smiled wider,"My dad used to tell me that despite me being a tech nerd, I had an old soul. I mean, I enjoy modern day customs and technology but the idea of living old school like back in the day. . It seems nice. Different from the norm. More meaningful."

"Yes," Eva nodded,"I agree. . . I'll take a night of good music and company over a night of fluffed up lust any day."

"Sometimes I wish my brother was more like that. Then he'd stop hounding me about not nailing every easy girl in the bars we go to. I like sex, too. But I want someone I can hold onto. Someone I can love. Someone. . To love me all the way, and that I can love in return." Sam looked over at Eva, who was staring at him, her eyes looked full of tears. "Eva. . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth."

Eva took his hand,"No. What you said just reminded me of someone I lost a long time ago. . It was beautiful. More men should be like you." She looked up as the song changed, still slow, still an older song,"Dance with me again?"

Sam nodded and got up, following her to the dance floor.

They danced for a long while and when they pulled away, they realized it was nearly two in the morning. "Oh my. . We've been dancing so long. ." Eva smiled at him.

Sam smiled back,"I don't mind."

"Well, Sam, thank you for the dance and the conversation." She touched his cheek gently,"I enjoyed both very much. But I have to go now."

"Can I see you again?" He pulled her a bit closer,"I would really like to."

"I come here quite a bit. . Perhaps, tomorrow?" She smiled.

"Yes." He nodded.

Eva pulled him down gently and kissed his lips,"I'll see you soon." Sam melted into her kiss and felt the loss when she pulled away.

"Sammy! Let's get the hell outta here," Dean walked up. Sam turned to him then looked back. Eva was gone. . . Where had she gone?


	2. Shatter

The very next night, Sam went back to the bar. He sat at a table for hours, checking his watch, looking around, hoping to see Eva. But he didn't. She was nowhere. Sam drank his beer quietly. Could she really have just stood him up? She seemed so into him though. It was really bugging him. But just as Sam got up to leave, there was a scream. He looked up as liquor bottles began shattering. One of the girls at the bar was holding her eyes. Glass had sprayed into them and she was bleeding. He ran over and grabbed her gently, covering her as more bottles shattered. "C'mon. Lets get you to a doctor." He stood up and in the mirror behind the bar, he saw a man in an old suit, his eyes black as night. Sam spun around to face the man but he wasn't there. What the hell?

Sam went back to the hotel room that he and Dean were sharing. But only after he found out that the bartender was okay. He got online and started typing. Then he stopped. . . What would he even search for? The guy was a demon. Demons he could handle and he know how to handle. So, why research? Well, not online at least. His dad's hunting journal would be better. He went over to his bedside table drawer and got John's journal out. Sam was thankful every day that John had left Sam and Dean this journal on how to hunt every creature he ever encountered. Especially when he was dealing with demons.

Already in his life, Sam had made a lot of mistakes with the supernatural. Even now, he still made them. Like drinking demon blood on occasion just so he could be a stronger psychic. And like sleeping with Ruby, one of the demons who had screwed with his family most. Next to Meg. And Azazel, of course.

But at least, thanks to the hunting journal, he could hunt the proper way and know what he was getting into.

"Sammy," Dean shook his shoulder,"Hey, what's up?"

Sam looked up,"Something happened at the bar. Liquor bottles exploding. A girl got glass lodged in her eyes. I'm just a bit shaken because it was so unexpected. . And that poor girl. . "

Dean nodded,"Let me research. You rest. Also, how was your little date?"

Sam nodded and got up then stopped,". . She didn't show." He went to bed.

...

For the next three days, Sam returned to the bar, not only to investigate the odd incident but to wait for Eva. See if he could meet up with her again.

He looked at his watch. It was 10:00 p.m. and not only had nothing occurred but Eva had not shown up tonight either. He sighed and stood up, grabbing his jacket.

"Sam?" Eva walked up, wearing a navy colored dress that hugged her body perfectly in a classy but sexy way. Still dressed in perfect vintage elegance. He loved that vintage was an "in" fashion thing nowadays. He smiled. Her voice made him happy. She walked up to him,"Sam, I'm sorry I stood you up the other day. I didn't want to. I just. . Unfortunately could not get away."

Sam touched her cheek,"It's okay. Don't worry about it. You're here now." He kissed her hand.

"Care to dance?" Eva smiled up at him. Sam followed her to the dance floor.

They danced again. For seemingly forever. But not an agonizing forever. A sweet, slow eternity that both of them seemed content to not end. But it had to end, and they had to sit at the bar and Sam drank water, watching her. "So, tell me about yourself, Sam," Eva looked at him,"Where are you from?"

"All over. My dad moved us around a lot. I grew up in motel rooms and the back of my dad's Impala," He chuckled,"But I ended up going to Stanford."

"Oh, so you're a doctor? A lawyer?"

"Uhm, no. My girlfriend died in a house fire and. . I just dropped out. We met at school and I couldn't take the loss and pain of her memories there. . So I left to help my brother out because my dad had gone missing from a hunting trip. And I just never went back." He looked at his glass.

"Like my father did for our family," She touched his hand,"I know what you went through. I lost the man I loved. He was killed, too. We can talk about it, if you want."

Sam looked up at her. He nodded,"Okay." And Sam did talk. He, for the first time since his fiance Jessica's death, talked to Eva about what he'd been through. Told her how much pain he was in and what he went through even to this day. The nightmares of watching Jess burn, the guilt over not saving her, the desire to hurt whoever started the fire. Everything. Well, except for the fact that a demon with yellow eyes lit the house fire so that Sam could be the chosen vessel for Lucifer, bringing about the apocalypse.

Then they were interrupted by the bartender yelling that it was last call. Eva looked up,"Time to go again, I see. That's unfortunate. . Could we see each other again, Sam?"

Sam touched her cheek,"Come eat with me. Tonight doesn't have to end yet."

Eva smiled softly,"I'm sorry, Sam, I have to go. But you and I can meet you again tomorrow if you like. I'll come early. And I promise, no standing you up." Eva pressed her lips to his and Sam pulled her close. They stayed pressed against each other for a minute then Eva pulled away,"Good night, Sam."

"Night," He said dreamily.

Eva walked away.

...

Dean watched Sam sigh dreamily as he laid on his bed. "So, did your imaginary girlfriend show up? Cuz you're on cloud nine."

"She's not imaginary, Dean. And. . she's not my girlfriend. We just hung out in a bar twice." Sam rolled onto his side, his back to Dean.

"But you still can't stop thinking about her," Dean said and laid back as well.

Sam said nothing but Dean was right. Eva was running through his head and had been ever since they'd met. Sam had never felt that about anybody. If this girl wasn't magical, she should be.


End file.
